Fisherman Zombie (Timeless)
The Fisherman Zombie is a zombie found Timeless, during levels in the Big Wave Beach. He has a good amount of HP and will attack from a long range by swinging his fishing rod, sometimes even catching weapons or items and pulling them off the player's hands, usually bringing them back to him and requiring you to use another weapon to kill him or to go get back your weapon where it ended, usually near him Fishing rod's mechanics When the fishing rod is swung and the hook touches a weapon, it will make a slight sound and it can be seen hooking up the said weapon. After this, there will be a slight bar near the bottom of the screen, which represents a timer ; after 2 seconds, the weapon will be flung out of your hands. To avoid this, players can mash the ? button to quickly attempt to retrieve their weapon. This will slightly consume your stamina, with 1% per tap (compensated by the stamina regeneration), but if you press the said button quick enough, you can retrieve your weapon. If he catches it, the weapon will be flung away when he retrieves his fishing line, usually only travelling a few meters from where it got off the hook Appearance and origins He usually wears a bucket hat, a fishing vest and a hawaiian shirt under it, as well as short pants with sometimes one or 2 flip-flops. He as a weathered fishing rod strapped to his right arm, that he is only half-holding in his hand, while the fishing line is laying around him, usually getting dragged along the floor. He can sometimes bear bite marks or be covered in seaweeds Attack Patterns This zombie will first prepare a swing, and then launch the fishing line forward, following an elliptical scheme. When it gets caught on a weapon, he will use his other arm to grab the arm holding the rod and forcefully bring it back, flinging away the player's weapon in the process. Usually, the fishing line will then get slowly dragged back by an automatic device, before he starts sending it again. It important to remember that he has an effective range of around 10 meters Strategies Although his appearance is at first glance funny and wacky, don't let yourself get too relaxed ; he is one of the main threats encountered in the Big Wave Beach levels, and is a true nightmare for even veterans and very good players, due to its ability to catch your weapon and get rid of it, often leaving you defenseless against a horde, and even if there isn't any other zombies, they can still hit players consistently, being hard to avoid with their large range. First, try to keep an eye on what is getting out of the water. If you see a bucket hat, prepare a throwable or a long-range weapon ; you will need anything that can kill him fast. Then, when has emerged enough, quickly eliminate him with a few headshots or a good throw with something that deals enough damage to instantly vanquish him. You will need to kill him before the water level reaches his thighs, as this is where he will start using his ability. If you have a sniper in the team, ask him to prioritize them, as they will be a great annoyance for close-range players. If they step out of the water and start attacking, you'll need to dodge their swings ; this is not an easy task since it can touch you when you're crouched and will still hit you if you get closer to the zombie. Your only option is to be right on the hook's path, and to suddenly roll backwards to avoid his attack. After dodging, you will only be safe for a dozens of second, so quickly retaliate. If they are too much, try to block the hits directly with a shield, without letting the hooks get behind it so you can keep it in your hands. But as always, having an efficient sniper gunning them down is the most useful tactic, and if you lack any, a crow of them can almost exclusively be put down by weapon with splash damage like explosives, and if they are still underwater, don't be too shy to spam some Naval Mines Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless zombies Category:Big Wave Beach related Category:Big Wave Beach zombies Category:Zombies Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Regular